Ronald Sandoval
Ronald Sandoval was an FBI agent assigned as attache to the American Companion, Da'an. He was an "Implant", meaning he was implanted with a CVI. Family and Relationships Sandoval was married to DeeDee Sandoval, with whom he was very much in love, but after he became an Implant he began to think of himself as vastly superior to her and she no longer related to him. To protect his secrets, Sandoval had DeeDee committed to a sanitarium ("Truth"). Sometime later when Sandoval's CVI began to degrade, the first place he went was to find DeeDee. He abducted her from the Vandewater Institute and took her off the drugs that were keeping her catatonic. He told her that his need to be with the Companions had been greater than his love for her but that he never stopped loving her. William Boone later claimed to have killed DeeDee so that Sandoval (with a new CVI) would not feel an imperative to get rid of her. DeeDee was given a new identity and sent into hiding by the Liberation ("Sandoval's Run"). Companion Career Sandoval was one of the first Human agents to be assigned a Skrill. The Skrill's codename was Raven ("Scorpions Dream"). The murderous James Pike attacked Sandoval and forcibly removed his skrill so that he could use it to attack Da'an. Luckily, William Boone discovered Sandoval and called for medical assistance in time to save him. Later, the skrill was recovered and returned to Sandoval ("Avatar"). Sandoval's CVI was an early model that included classified information about the Taelon mission on Earth. When the implant began to degrade Sandoval ran from the Taelons who ordered him "terminated." He told both his wife and Boone that he would never return to the service of the Companions. However, when it became clear that Sandoval would die without a new CVI, Boone ordered him re-implanted. Sandoval shared with Boone that the Taelons needed Humanity as much as Humanity needed them. He wasn't sure why but he was certain that each species would die without the other ("Sandoval's Run"). Pariah Gallery File:Decision_Sandoval.jpg|In "Decision" File:avatar 12.jpg|With Dr. Belman in "Avatar" File:Horizon_zero_14.jpg|In "Horizon Zero" File:Scorpion_04.jpg|With Raven in "Scorpions Dream" File:Sandovals_run_02.jpg|In "Sandoval's Run" File:Sandovals_run_09.jpg|In "Sandoval's Run" File:Sandovals_run_12.jpg|In "Sandoval's Run" Trivia * Sandoval is the only character to appear as a series regular for all five seasons of Earth: Final Conflict. He was credited in every episode of the series. Appearances * "Decision" * "Truth" * "Miracle" * "Avatar" * "Old Flame" * "Float Like a Butterfly" * "Resurrection" * "Horizon Zero" * "Scorpion's Dream" * "Live Free or Die" * "The Scarecrow Returns" * "Sandoval's Run" * "The Secret of Strandhill" * "Pandora's Box" * "If You Could Read My Mind" * "The Wrath of Achilles" * "The Devil You Know" * "Law & Order" * "Through the Looking Glass" * "Destruction" * "The Joining" * "Infection" * "The First of Its Kind" * "A Stitch in Time" * "Atavus" * "Dimensions" * "Moonscape" * "Sleepers" * "Fissures" * "Redemption" * "Isabel" * "Between Heaven and Hell" * "The Gauntlet" * "One Man's Castle" * "Second Chances" * "Payback" * "Friendly Fire" * "Volunteers" * "Bliss" * "Highjacked" * "Defectors" * "Heroes & Heartbreak" * "Message in a Bottle" * "Crossfire" * "Crackdown" * "The Vanished" * "Emancipation" * "Déjà Vu" * "The Once and Future World" * "Thicker Than Blood" * "A Little Bit of Heaven" * "Pad'ar" * "In Memory" * "The Cloister" * "Interview" * "Keep Your Enemies Closer" * "Subterfuge" * "Scorched Earth" * "Sanctuary" * "Through Your Eyes" * "Time Bomb" * "The Fields" * "Apparition" * "One Taelon Avenue" * "Abduction" * "Arrival" * "The Forge of Creation" * "Sins of the Father" * "First Breath" * "Limbo" * "Motherlode" * "Take No Prisoners" * "Second Wave" * "Essence" * "Phantom Companion" * "Dream Stalker" * "Lost Generation" * "The Summit" * "Dark Matter" * "Keys to the Kingdom" * "Street Chase" * "Trapped by Time" * "Atonement" * "Blood Ties" * "Hearts & Minds" * "Epiphany" * "Dark Horizons" * "Point of No Return" * "Unearthed" * "Pariahs" * "The Seduction" * "Subterra" * "Boone's Awakening" * "Termination" * "Guilty Conscience" * "Boone's Assassin" * "Entombed" * "Legacy" * "Death Suite" * "Atavus High" * "Deep Sleep" * "The Art of War" * "Grave Danger" * "Deportation" * "Honor and Duty" * "Bad Genes" * "Subversion" * "Street Wise" * "The Journey" * "Final Conflict" Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Implants